


Weekend Getaway

by GoldenTrioinTARDIS13



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13/pseuds/GoldenTrioinTARDIS13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha disappear for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Getaway

“Jensen? Are you ready?” Misha asks his boyfriend. Jensen walks through their bedroom doorway and drops two black duffle bags onto the bed. “Yep,” Jensen replies. Misha nods while zipping his bags up and hoisting them over his shoulders. “My big, strong man,” Jensen says before kissing Misha. Misha shakes his head while grabbing Jensen's bags and hand before walking out the door. While Misha sets the bags into backseat of their car, Jensen locks the door before taking out a black velvet case. 'I hope he likes it,' Jensen thinks softly. Jensen stuffs the case back into his shirt and walks over to the car before getting in.

 

*6 hours later*

 

“Babe, I'm tired,” Misha groans out sleepily. “When we get into the cabin, you can take a nap,” Jensen replies softly. Misha nods while looking out the window. “We're here,” Jensen says pointing to a light brown cabin that's overlooking a vast meadow and lake. “Yay!” Misha yells smiling widely. Jensen smiles happily at his boyfriend's childishness. Jensen pulls up to the cabin, puts the car in park, and exits. Misha gets out and opens the backdoors. “No, I got this. You go take a nap,” Jensen says leading Misha to the cabin. “But,” Misha starts to reply, but is cut off by Jensen's lips. “No buts. Now go,” Jensen says pointing to the door. Misha nods his head before heading up the staircase and into their room. Jensen walks into the cabin, sets down the duffle bags, and walks into the kitchen to prepare supper.

 

*1 hour later*

 

Misha walks down the staircase to come face to face with a candlelit dinner and a well-dressed Jensen. “Jensen what is all this?” Misha asks. “It's a surprise,” Jensen smiling. “I don't even have my good clothes on,” Misha says sadly. Jensen walks over to Misha and wraps his arms around Misha's waist. “You always look good to me,” Jensen says before kissing Misha's lips gently. Then Jensen gets down on one knee and pulls out a black case. Misha gasps. “Dmitri Tippens Krushnic, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met and I'm glad you're in my life. I know we've been together for two years and I haven't had the guts to ask, but will you marry me?” Jensen asks smiling hopefully. “Yes,” Misha says with tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. Jensen smiles before slipping the ring onto Misha's ring finger. “I love you,” Jensen says taking Misha's hand in his own. “I love you too,” Misha replies before kissing Jensen tenderly. The off they go hand in hand, living out their lives in the cabin.


End file.
